The Last Stop Was the Beginning
by DaebakKaeb
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update!]Saat perhentian terakhir, akhirnya dia sadar siapa yang sebenarnya dia pilih. summary gagal. GS for Uke! Kaisoo! Slight Chansoo! RnR! DLDR!
1. 1st Bus Stop

_**The last stop was the beginning**_

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik Dae, cast milik tuhan dan Sm Ent.

DON'T COPAS!

Summary : Saat perhentian terakhir, akhirnya dia sadar siapa yang sebenarnya dia pilih.

**WARNING! GS! GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SIMPLE RULE! NO BASH! REVIEW PLEASE! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary gagal**

**Note : ff ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama, bukan berniat copas, alur diubah sesuai pemikiran Dae.**

**Ngerti ga?**

**Dae juga engga ngerti.**

**Dae newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalau alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dan typos everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu.

Yeoja bersurai hitam legam sepundak itu menatap pohon sakura yang bermekaran di halaman sekolahnya, SM Highschool. Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, telah memberikan banyak pelajaran untuk yeoja bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tiga tahun yang lalu_

Saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, tepat pada musim mekarnya pohon sakura. Yeoja bermata bulat itu sangat tergoda untuk mengambil bunga sakura, tapi apa daya, dia terlalu pendek. Butuh perjuangan untuk menggapai bunga sakura.

"Uhh~ se—sedikit lagi!"

Ternyata yeoja tersebut pantang menyerah rupanya. Yeoja itu bahkan sampai mengambil kursi dari kelasnya hanya untuk mengambil bunga sakura.

Hampir saja dia terjatuh kebelakang ketika ada lengan kekar yang menahan badan mungilnya. Lengan kekar itu berusaha meraih bunga sakura yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo—yeoja bermata bulat tadi—idam-idamkan. Hanya dengan sekali mencoba, namja berkulit tan itu berhasil mendapatkan bunga sakura pertama yang mekar di musim sakura.

Kyungsoo sempat tertegun karena ketampanan dan sikap tak acuh namja berkulit tan itu.

"A—ah gamsahamnida"

"Hmm."

Namja berkulit tan itu hanya bergumam lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang.

_Woah, dia sangat tinggi! Apakah benar dia murid baru di kelasku?_

Mungkin kau yang kependekan Soo. Ups.

"Annyeong haseyo!"

Suara yang berat namun terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Kyungsoo, menginterupsi kegiatan mari-mengagumi-bunga-sakuranya.

Namja bertelinga aneh itu melompat-lompat dengan lincah ke arah Kyungsso dan namja berkulit tan tadi. Mungkin mereka bertiga datang terlalu pagi sehingga hanya merekalah yang ada di kelas.

"Aish! Aku kira aku yang datang pertama, tapi kalian berdua sudah datang duluan hehe."

Kyungsoo dan namja yang sudah membantunya sebelumnya menatap heran ke arah namja bertelinga aneh itu. Well, namja berkulit tan dengan ekspresi yang keren, sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi andalanya yaitu, O_O

"kalian sedang apa? Hmm?"

Kyungsoo tersentak lalu cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan namja bertelinga aneh itu.

"Ah, aku tadi ingin mengambil bunga sakura untuk mengingat hari ini. Hari pertama masuk di SM Highschool, tapi karena tidak sampai, dia yang mengambilkanya untukku." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah namja yang tengah duduk dengan santai di pojok kelas.

"OH—Sakura! Baiklah! Aku juga akan mengingat hari ini! Ya, tolong ambilkan bunga sakuranya?"

Namja bersurai coklat itu segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kelas, dia berusaha menggapai bunga sakura. Tapi karena namja bertelinga aneh itu terus meronta-ronta, akhirnya dia malah mematahkan dahan pohon sakura.

"YA! KALIAN BERTIGA DI SANA! AH MURID BARU!" suara Kim Seonsaengnim menggelegar ke seluruh koridor kelas, membuat mereka bertiga, Kyungsoo, namja berkulit tan, dan namja bertelinga aneh menoleh dengan ekspresi takut.

"CEPAT KEMARI!"

_Gawat._

Yap! Mereka berakhir dihukum duduk simpuh dengan sticky notes di dahi mereka yang berbunyi 'Kami anak nakal' selama satu jam penuh! Siapa suruh mematahkan pohon sakura yang sudah 15 tahun dirawat oleh SM Highschool.

Mereka bertiga saling memandang lalu tertawa. Ya, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa namja berkulit tan kalau sedang tertawa terlihat sangat, sangat, sangat tampan. Sedangkan namja bertelinga aneh, kalau sedang tertawa terlihat seperti—orang idiot?

"Ah, aku belum tahu nama kalian!" sahut namja bertelinga aneh.

"Ah! Park Chanyeol imnida"

"Ne, Kim Jongin imnida."

Kedua namja tampan itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

"Lalu… namamu?" tanya jongin.

"Ah~ Do Kyungsoo imnida~"

_Memetik bunga sakura di hari pertama sekolah dan dimarahi bersama-sama adalah awal persahabatan kita bertiga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Haihai!

Dae kembali dengan kaisoo sekaligus chansoo yeay!

Ff ini ceritanya kaisoo and chansoo ver of Bus for Spring.

Di tunggu responya! Minimal 5-10 kalau mau lanjut/?

Kalau responya jelek, dae bakal delete ni ff/?

Mind to review? ;)

Terima kasih!

Xoxo.


	2. 2nd Bus Stop

_**The last stop was the beginning**_

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik Dae, cast milik tuhan dan Sm Ent.

DON'T COPAS!

Summary : Saat perhentian terakhir, akhirnya dia sadar siapa yang sebenarnya dia pilih.

**WARNING! GS! GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SIMPLE RULE! NO BASH! REVIEW PLEASE! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary gagal**

**Note : ff ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama, bukan berniat copas, alur diubah sesuai pemikiran Dae.**

**Ngerti ga?**

**Dae juga engga ngerti.**

**Dae newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalau alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dan typos everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandanganya dan menemukan dua sahabatnya, yaitu Jongin dan Chanyeol. Setelah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua. Jongin dan Chanyeol sekarang menjadi _The Most Wanted Male_ di SM Highschool karena tampang mereka yang keren dan tampan. Agak susah bagi Kyungsoo untuk berbincang-bincang dengan mereka karena, banyak sekali fans yang mengelilingi Jongin dan Chanyeol. Banyak yeoja yang iri dengan Kyungsoo karena Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukan yeoja lain seperti Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol! Jongin!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tengah sibuk menerima hadiah dari fans mereka menoleh dan tersenyum manis—membuat fans mereka memekik senang.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo!"

Hanya Chanyeol yang membalas sapaan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, Jongin selalu terlihat ketus dan dingin ketika berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Yeoja bermata bulat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sehingga Chanyeol menatapnya gemas. Jongin hanya menatap mereka berdua datar. Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya lalu menyerahkan dua pembatas buku.

"Eoh? Apa ini?"

"Umm.. ini adalah pembatas buku, kubuat dari bunga sakura waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru."

Jongin nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pembatas buku itu, namja berkulit tan itu memalingkan kepalanya lalu berjalan dengan santai ke kelasnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pahit karena perilaku Jongin.

"Wah? Jinjja? Kau memberikan ini untukku? Woaah daebak!" Chanyeol bersorak heboh ketika mendapatkan pembatas buku dari Kyungsoo. Yeoja bersurai hitam itu hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Anu.. Chanyeol-ah, ada apa dengan Jongin?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'memangnya ada apa dengan namja itu?'

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah, "Aku heran jika Jongin tersinggung, ya semacam itu."

Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti lalu segera menjawab, " Ah, dia selalu seperti itu Kyung. Atau mungkin aku salah? Haha. Mungkin dia hanya ingin memberiku privasi."

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya. "Maksudnya? Privasi?"

Chanyeol mendadak gugup. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra.

"Chanyeol? Kau sakit? Kenapa mukamu pucat?"

Kyungsoo khawatir sekali dengan Chanyeol yang berubah 180 derajat. Tadi dia seperti bocah berumur lima tahun, sekarang dia menjadi seperti orang sakit. Muka pucat, bibir kering, dan keringat dingin terus mengalir.

"Chanyeol, kita ke ruang kesehat—"

"Ani, gwenchana Kyung. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, temuilah aku di atap pulang sekolah nanti arra? Baiklah, aku ke kelas duluan!" Chanyeol lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Aish, anak itu. Kenapa tidak ke kelas bersama saja ya padahal?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan ke kelasnya yang akan dia tempati selama satu semester ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kkamjong bagaimana ini aku gugup~"

"Ya, berhentilah dengan nada manjamu itu, aku ingin muntah jadinya."

"YA!"

Jongin terkikik lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Raut mukanya kembali serius, " Ya, menajdi namja itu harus siap. Apapun jawaban yang nanti dia berikan, kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

Chanyeol tertegun dengan kata-kata Jongin. Baru kali ini dia mendengar kata-kata sebijak ini dari Jongin. Biasaya dia hanya akan menjawabnya dengan gumaman atau hanya mengatakan 'terserah kau saja'. Jongin terlihat seperti appanya Chanyeol yang sedang memberi saran kepada putranya.

"Dan… kau harus langsung ke intinya. Tidak perlu basa-basi oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap lalu menghela nafas. Jongin menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali agar Chanyeol tenang sedikit. Jongin menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo di pojok atap sekolah, menunggu Chanyeol. Jongin lalu membenahi pakaianya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Ah! Kyung sudah datang aku duluan yah!"

"Ne, gomawo atas sarannya kkamjong!"

Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu mengepalkan tanganya sambil mengatakan 'Fighting!'

Kyungsoo yang melihat keduanya begitu dekat hanya bisa tersenyum.

_Ah andai saja aku dan Jongin sedekat itu._

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersentak lalu segera menghampiri Chanyeol, dia berpapasan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya ketika berpapasan dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yeol?"

Berkat kata-kata Jongin tadi, Chanyeol menjadi lebih berani sekarang. Dada Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Kyung, selama dua minggu terakhir aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimanakalaukitapergiberduakapan-kapanjikamemungkinkan?"

Sepertinya cita-cita Chanyeol menjadi _rapper_ akan terwujudkan,. Karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Eh? Kau ngomong apa barusan?"

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Park Chanyeol kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini?_

"Anu… Kyung, bagaimana kalu kita pergi berdua err—kapan-kapan jika memungkinkan?"

Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya. Matanya yang bulat kini terlihat semakin bulat. Kyungsoo kira Chanyeol akan meminjam buku catatan fisikanya lagi, atau bahkan meminta tolong mengajarkan pelajaran matematika. Tapi mengajaknya berkencan? Woah Kyungsoo sekarang tengah di ajak berkencan oleh salah satu _The Most Wanted Male!_

"Soo… Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersentak lalu memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Dia menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan mukanya, yang Kyungsoo yakin sudah sangat merah.

"Aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba, pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik oke Soo?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Entah kehabisan topik atau mereka berdua sama-sama gugup. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berdehem dan memainkan ujung kemeja mereka. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Y—yeol,, aku pulang duluan ya. Bis terakhir sebentar lagi berangkat. Annyeong!"

Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga atap sekolah, dia terlalu gugup dan malu, karena selama 15 tahun terakhir, belum pernah ada namja yang menyatakan perasaanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kata-kata Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kyungsoo. Bahkan di rumah, Kyungsoo tidak nafsu makan. Yang dia lakukan hanya duduk di atas kasur sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Eommanya sempat khawatir karena Kyungsoo tidak keluar sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Setelah mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia memutuskan untuk berendam di bathtub. Dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja dengan berendam, dia dapat berfikir lurus.

_Aish! Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaanya padaku! Eottokhe? Terima, tidak, terima, tidak, terima, tidak…._

Tak terasa dia sudah berendam selama 30 menit. Wajahnya memanas karena efek berendam di air panas. Eommanya dari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo karena khawatir dengan putrinya.

"Aniya eomma aku tidak apa-apa, aku tertidur tadi di kamar mandi hehe. Mianhae sudah membuat eomma khawatir."

Eommanya hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Wanita paruh baya itu segera beranjak ke dapur untuk melanjukan acara memasaknya.

Kyungsoo bingung sekali dengan pilihanya. Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat baik, selalu membuatnya tertawa disaat Kyungsoo sedang sedih. Kyungsoo nyaman berada didekatnya.

_Chanyeol tersipu malu ketika dia menyatakaan perasaanya padaku…_

Kyungsoo terkikik, Chanyeol terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

_Tapi, Jongin…?_

Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Kenapa namja itu ada di kepala Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur bermotif pororo. Dia menaikkan selimut sebatas dadanya. Pikiranya sedang kalut. Kenapa dia merasa ragu? Ragu antara, Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Tunggu. Kenapa Jongin lagi?

Aish Kyungsoo sudah gila!

Begitulah remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tunggu. Jatuh cinta dengan siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Haihai!

Maaf updatenya lama/?

Kurikulum 2013 itu loh. Dae minta maaf kalau banyak typo dan alurnya semakin ke sini semakin geje. Dan banyak bahasa yang engga baku/? Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang panjang,, Dae bingung banget mau nulis apa.

Thanks buat yang udah review :

**Natsuko Kazumi, Lady SooJong, cahayaanjanie, daegudaegu, salsabilla, Kaisoo32, Kartikadyo96, exindira, uffiejung, yikingcom, BubbleBlack13.**

THANK YOU GUYS:*

Maaf kalau dae salah ngetik. Dae ga suka banget sama typo, tapi kayanya typo suka banget sama dae/?

Sekali lagi, _tolong_ tinggalkan jejak.

**JANGAN JADI HANTU.**

Tar di datengin hehe.

Review please!

Terima kasih!

Xoxo.


	3. 3rd Bus Stop

_**The last stop was the beginning**_

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik Dae, cast milik tuhan dan Sm Ent.

DON'T COPAS!

Summary : Saat perhentian terakhir, akhirnya dia sadar siapa yang sebenarnya dia pilih.

**WARNING! GS! GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SIMPLE RULE! NO BASH! REVIEW PLEASE! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary gagal**

**Note : ff ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama, bukan berniat copas, alur diubah sesuai pemikiran Dae.**

**Ngerti ga?**

**Dae juga engga ngerti.**

**Dae newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalau alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dan typos everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melenguh ketika sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Yeoja yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kyungsoo mengusap mukanya kasar lalu berusaha duduk di atas kasur bermotif pororonya. Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai jam weker yang bermotif pororo juga.

Kyung, umurmu berapa sih?-,-

Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol. Tapi, hatinya juga berkata ada sesuatu dengan Jongin. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Kenapa Kyungsoo selalu memikirkan Jongin? Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidur jam 2 pagi. Great, mata Kyungsoo sekarang mirip dengan Tao, sahabatnya yang pintar wushu. Kyungsoo ingat Tao pernah mengajaknya wushu tapi dia menolak ajakan Tao dengan halus karena Kyungsoo lebih suka memasak ketimbang bela diri. Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan Tao?

_Anyway,_ Kyungsoo segera mengambil jam wekernya, dia membelakkan matanya karena 20 menit lagi bel sekolah akan segera berbunyi!

"Aish! Bis paling pagi sudah berangkat!" Kyungsoo menyibakkan selimutnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah 10 menit, Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragam SM Highschool. Kyungsoo tidak sempat sarapan karena dia harus berlari ke sekolah. Jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya sangat jauh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja izin tidak masuk, tapi karena Kyungsoo murid teladan…..

"EOMMA AKU BERANGKAT!"

Eomma Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil lalu segera membereskan rumah. Kyungsoo memandang jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dengan gelisah. 5 menit lagi pelajaran Park seonsangnim, guru yang sangat tegas dan disiplin. Telat 2 menit saja, Kyungsoo berakhir dengan setumpuk buku yang harus dia susun di perpusatakaan.

"KYUNG!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dia melihat Chanyeol sedang mengendarai sepeda gunungnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol bangun kesiangan juga sama sepertinya.

"Kyung, naiklah."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tanganya, Kyungsoo masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tapi, karena tidak mau membuang waktu, Kyungsoo segera menyambut tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepetan diatas rata-rata. Entah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, mereka sampai di sekolah tepat saat bel berbunyi. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berlari di koridor lalu memasuki kelas yang berada di paling ujung.

Melihat dahi Chanyeol penuh dengan keringat, Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan bermotif—lagi-lagi pororo. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena menyusahkan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ingin sekali membalas perbuatan Chanyeol tapi entah apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Well, kecuali memasak. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat akan kata-kata Chanyeol di atap kemarin.

_Aku… Ingin memberinya jawaban…._

Kyungsoo sudah membulatkan niatnya. Yeoja bersurai hitam itu segera memanggil Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa bersama Jongin di pojok. Namja bertelinga aneh itu segera menghampiri meja Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Kyung?"

"Anu… temuilah aku di atap pulang sekolah nanti ne? Jebal~"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo gemas. Sepertinya Kyungsoo belajar banyak aegyo dari Baekhyun. Salah satunya _puppy eyes_ _attack_ andalan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati, semoga keputusanya tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

Mereka berdua duduk di pojok atap sekolah yang berdebu. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Namja bertelinga aeh itu terkejut dengan tindakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"C—chanyeol, tolong jaga diriku baik-baik ne? Aku… mau menjadi yeojachingumu…"

Hening.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona. Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dua detik kemudian, namja bertelinga aneh itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya lalu segera bersorak kegirangan. Mengepalkan tanganya lalu berteriak,

"EOMMA AKU BERHASIL~!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup wajahnya menggunakan tanganya. Dia sangat malu. Bagaimana kalau murid lain menganggap Chanyeol sudah tidak waras? Chanyeol segera membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukanya. Dalam dekapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo merasa senang karena hanya sebuah kalimat dari Kyungsoo bisa membuat Chanyeol sebahagia ini.

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan pacaran?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo duduk di dekat jendela. Bis sore ini sangat penuh. Kyungsoo terpaksa duduk sebelah Ahjumma pemilik toko buku di ujung jalan.

Kyungsoo ingin mengambil uangnya untuk membayar, tapi tangan Kyungsoo merasakan benda yang keras.

Oke. Ini ambigu.

Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai benda itu, namun terhalang oleh buku pelajarannya yang tebal. Setelah berjuang dengan keras, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan benda itu. Ternyata pembatas buku untuk Jongin! '_Aish lagi-lagi aku lupa menyerahkan inike Jongin! aku sudahlah besok saja aku berikan pembatas buku ini kepada Jongin.' _Gumam Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo terheran-heran, kenapa Jongin selalu menutup dirinya? Selalu nampak kesepian? Sifat Jongin dan Chanyeol begitu bertolak belakang. Jongin itu dingin, lebih terutup sedangkan Chanyeol lebih ramah, dan ceria. Mungkin karena sifat itulah yang membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol menjadi _The Most Wanted Male_ di SM Highschool.

Tapi Jongin selalu tenang, tidak heboh seperti Chanyeol. Kyungsoo punya perasaan bahwa yeoja bersurai hitam itu tidak dapat berteman dengan Jongin. Bertatap mata pun Kyungsoo tidak pernah. Meskipun, Kyungsoo merasa rasa solidaritas diantara mereka bertiga saat mereka disuruh duduk simpuh dengan sticky notes tertempel di dahi mereka. Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

_Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin tidak menyukaiku?_

Bis berhenti mendadak membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Yeoja bermata bulat itu menoleh kearah jendela, rupanya ahjumma pemilik toko buku tadi turun disini. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak memasangkan earphone nya, Kyungsoo melirik kea rah jendela dan dia sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin.

Jongin tengah bermain dengan anjingnya. Kyungsoo bahkan baru tahu Jongin punya anjing. Oh iya. Kyungsoo lupa bahwa Jongin tidak pernah cerita. '_Ini rumah Jongin?!'_ gumam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah menyadari rumah berwarna merah tua yang setiap hari dia lewati itu adalah rumah Jongin. Kalau dari dulu dia tahu itu rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo yakin dia pasti akan bermain ke rumah namja tan itu setiap _weekend._

Kyungsoo yakin jantungnya berhenti memompa darah ketika Jongin menatap kearahnya. Kyungsoo takut Jongin akan masuk kedalam rumahnya karena melihat Kyungsoo—_well,_ mereka berdua selalu menghindar ketika bertemu dengan satu sama lain. Tetapi namja bersurai coklat itu malah meraih tangan anjingnya, lalu melambaikanya—tetap dengan muka datarnya.

'_A—apa yang?'_

Kyungsoo langsung _blank._ Yang benar saja? Jongin yang begitu _cool_ disekolah sekarang terlihat seperti orang idiot! Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Jongin terus melambaikan tangan anjingnya dengan semangat. Kyungsoo sangat _shock._ Dia akhirnya tertawa dengan kencang. Masa bodoh dengan penumpang lain yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi Kyungsoo pikir tidak cocok untuk Jongin untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. _Well,_ Jongin mempunyai image 'Ice Prince' , Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Bis mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kyungsoo segera membalas dengan melambaikan tanganya sembari tersenyum ceria., Jongin lalu melambaikan tanganya lalu tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa Jongin terlihat sangat, sangat, sangat tampan jika tersenyum. Harusnya Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk sering tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku kira ada dinding diantara kita, tapi sekarang aku merasa dinding itu sudah hancur._

_Apakah dia akan marah kalau aku mengatakan dia punya sisi lucu dari dirinya?_

_Atau,_

_Apakah dia akan tertawa?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._**TBC.**

Haihai.

Oke ini endingya aneh banget. Tapi, Jongin udah mulai terbuka sama Kyung! Yeaay~

Buat Chansoo shipper Kyung ama Yeol udah jadian! Buat Kaisoo sabar aja yah, entar juga—eh hampir aja dikasih tau hehe.

Maaf kalau masih pendek, Ini Dae nulisnya malem-malem dan banyak tugas yah.. jadi…

Sidersnya banyak banget huhuhu. _Tolong_ tinggalkan jejak. At least review. **Hargai karya author walaupun hasilnya jelek.**

Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter kedua:

**Natsuko Kazumi, yixingcom, uffiejung, Lady SooJong, dorekyungsoo93, exindira.**

THANK YOU GUYS :*

Maaf kalau salah ketik soalnya Dae udah merem melek ngetiknya hehe.

Review terus ya kalau mau kelanjutan ff ini wkwk.

Review please!

Terima kasih!

Xoxo.


End file.
